X character poems
by Seneti
Summary: Collection of poems in which X characters this time Subaru talk about each other and express their feelings. Rating for... uh... just to be safe, please tell me if I've rated wrong, as I'm not used to rating systems.
1. No chance to change

**X character poems**  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own X, the plot, the characters, etc.  
A.N.: As I promised, some of my poems in which one character talks about  
another one. Just look at the names under the titles. The character who is  
written first starts with the speech in the poems! Please keep that in  
mind, I won't write a new authors note for every poem.  
P.S.: Hinoto and Daisuke are one of my favourite couples, so I'll start  
with them.  
  
No chance to change  
_Hinoto x Daisuke Saiki_  
  
Never saw you, never heard  
your voice  
outside my sleeping heart.  
But I still enjoyed being  
near you –  
never want you to depart.  
  
But my dreams showed me your future,  
cruel dreams,  
angel's blood soiled wing.  
how I miss your voice,  
your smiling –  
fortune's such a heartless thing!"


	2. All my senses

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the plot, the characters, etc.

All my senses  
_Kusanagi Shiyuu x Yuzuriha Nekoi_  
  
I watch you smiling bright like sunshine,  
a smile that haunts me every night.  
I watch you moving through the darkness,  
a move that brings me back to light.  
  
I hear you whispering like wind in leaves,  
a whisper hiding from me in vain.  
I hear you laughing through the silence,  
a laughter that can ease my pain.  
  
I feel you hugging me so tightly,  
a hug that leads me to your heart's line:  
"I still love you anyway!" It tells me.  
I'll never let you go this time.


	3. Feeling's dungeon

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.

Feeling's dungeon  
_Karen Kasumi x Seiichiro Aoki  
_  
"All forbidden feelings hidden  
deep inside my bleeding heart;  
never spoken, never written  
words that tear me all apart."  
  
"Flame-red woman, ardent lady,  
never meant to do you harm.  
But can't trust feelings, words so shady,  
must resist your divine charm."  
  
"Oh cruel feeling! Angel's fall!  
Torturing us from dusk till dawn!  
You're just passion, flame so small,  
will at daylight never soil  
the snow-white feathers of the swan!"


	4. dreamgazers

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.

Dreamgazers  
_Kakyou Kuzuki x Hokutu Sumeragi_  
  
„Dreams of horror: Men will fade,  
lonesome desert will be shown.  
No chance for humans to evade –  
mother earth regains her throne."  
  
"Future isn't yet decided!"  
"I couldn't even change your fate!"  
"That loss of yours I've never minded  
is just a victim of your state.  
  
Wake up! Stand up! Challenge fortune!  
Let life pulsate through your veins!  
'Cause to join me, 'cause to see me,  
you'll first have to blast your chains."


	5. Regret

Dislaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc. ...  
A.N.: This chapter is for you, Omasu!

Regret  
_Arashi Kishu x Sorata Arishugawa_  
  
So many words I've never spoken,  
so many things I've never done...  
and now that we've all awoken  
I realize you're forever gone.  
  
So many hours I did waste  
on things I could still do today,  
but my only pleasure was the taste  
of things that can't forever stay.  
  
Now that you're gone a cold heart's burning  
and crying for a hidden way  
to follow you, but keeps returning,  
because you wanted it to stay.


	6. Sinners

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the Characters, the plot, etc....  
  
Sinners  
_Saya Monou x Tooru Magami  
_  
"Drown the feeling's of the sinner!  
Shred her heart to pieces small!  
Crush the basis of my inner,  
love betraying, selfish wall!"  
  
"Drown the feelings of her fellow!  
Tear my bad, dark soul apart!  
For causing fire – red and yellow –  
that has hurt my good sons heart."  
  
"Sins can never be forgiven,  
the voice around us is hell's call.  
But both during death and living,  
we'll share pain to reduce the fall."


	7. Hidden yearning

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc. ...  
A.N.: The last verse includes the common speaking of both, don't know if  
that can be realized good enough in that chapter.  
  
Hidden yearning  
_Yuuto Kigai x Satsuki Yatouji_  
  
"Unattainable, lovely, cold,  
never minding earthly things –  
words that would describe a goddess,  
or an angel made of gold."  
  
"Mortal, cheerful, but still charming,  
never demanding anything –  
words that would describe an angel,  
an angel who has lost his wings."  
  
"The one who never stresses feeling,  
one who always stays the same...  
will never feel such pain like others,  
but pain about keeping concealing."


	8. Just like him

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
A.N: My thoughts what Good-Fuuma might think during the reign of Dark-  
Fuuma/ KAMUI.  
  
Just like him  
_Fuuma Monou x Nataku_  
  
Just like him, a doll I am,  
a toy in fortune's hand.  
I watch the happenings, motionless,  
darkness covering the land.  
  
Just like him, lost I am,  
lost for the human life,  
locked up in the dungeon of my evil twin,  
and barely a chance to survive.  
  
But, just like him, a last hope I have,  
a single chance to evade.  
A person that would be crying for me, if I die,  
and destroying my confining shade.

P:S. I know Nataku isn't really male, but it helped the poem somehow. 


	9. Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
  
Wishes  
_Kamui Shiro x Kotori Monou_  
  
„I wish I could see you once again.  
I wish you could be at my side.  
I wish we weren't separated.  
I wish he had a chance to decide."  
  
"I wish I hadn't caused you trouble.  
I wish you didn't want to be with me.  
I wish we could stay separated forever.  
I wish he would become the one he should be."  
  
"Wishes are the minds of deeds,  
tiny, invisible, unbreakable things.  
They are what keeps us still alive  
and lends the angel his sheltering wings."


	10. Echoes

Disclaimer: I don't own X, the characters, the plot, etc.  
A.N.: This will be the last and probably worst poem in the whole  
collection, as I have a lot of problems writing about this couple.  
  
Echoes  
_Subaru Sumeragi x Seishiro Sakurazuka_  
  
Echoes deep inside my head,  
echoes of her silent screams,  
haunting me at every time -  
- can I even call her "dead"?  
  
Echoes deep inside my heart,  
echoes of his silent laughter,  
haunting me and keeping tearing  
all the has been built apart.  
  
How I wish the echoes fading!  
How I wish to choke them all!  
Or, at least, those are just the wishes,  
that I'm always simulating...


End file.
